


Structural Concerns

by Zoe324



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Shikako is Sir Not Appearing In This Fic, Time Travel, but you can see her meddling influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe324/pseuds/Zoe324
Summary: “What...what are you doing?!?” Tenzou doesn’t mean to yell, it’s just that Shodaime-sama is in the middle of growing a very structurally unsound building.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 251
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2019 B





	Structural Concerns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DawningStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawningStar/gifts).



Tenzou has been friends with Hatake Kakashi for a long time. As such, he has found himself in a number of interesting predicaments thanks to Kakashi-sempai.

However, if Tenzou is being completely honest, this one may be the most interesting predicament by far; even if Kakashi-sempai’s contribution was indirect through his student.

“What...what are you doing?!?” Tenzou doesn’t mean to yell, it’s just that Shodaime-sama is in the middle of growing a very structurally unsound building.

An awkward hush settles over the construction site as Hashirama blinks at being interrupted and everyone else stares in disbelief.

“I’m growing a building?” Senju Hashirama says, confusion clear in his voice.

By this point, Tenzou has had enough time to realize what he’s said, who he’s said it to, regret ever opening his mouth, and resolve to bullshit his way through this situation in a way that would make Kakashi-sempai proud. (Tenzou has his many many experiences with Kakashi-sempai to thank. Said past experiences do tend to make someone very good at quickly thinking on their feet.)

“Yes sir, I can see that,” Tenzou’s voice takes on a belatedly deferential tone as he continues. “I was referring to the building’s foundation. You are trying to make a multistory apartment building, like the temporary housing for newcomers but taller right?”

“Yes,” Hashirama smiled in a way that Tenzou was mostly sure was friendly and not threatening. “How could you tell?”

“The floor plan is the same,” Tenzou explained, “mostly. I can see where you are putting in a staircase near the entrance. But the internal supports are not strong enough nor spaced properly, not if you are planning on putting in more than two stories…”

Tenzou has had to talk himself out of tight spots before, but never using his knowledge of architecture. He did notice when he was done, voice trailing off as he ran out of architectural observations, that Hashirama’s smile was more genuine now.

“You’re new to the village? Staying in the temporary lodgings?” Hashirama’s questions, while pointed and probing, were straightforwardly friendly in a way that reminded Tenzou of the few times he had encountered Inoichi in one breakroom or another.

“Yes Hashirama-sama. My younger sister and I arrived here last week.” Of all of Kakashi-sempai’s students, Tenzou is well aware that Shikako is the one who can best pull off this cover. Sasuke has the infiltration skills, but is too undeniably Uchiha to blend in as smoothly to the newly founded village as the kunoichi does.

“And you’re a builder? Architect?” 

“Among other things,” Tenzou demurs, “Architecture is a hobby.” It didn’t take a sensor as sensitive as Shikako to notice how they were being observed. Even Tsunade-sama wouldn’t take the bet that someone hasn’t identified Tenzou and Shikako as shinobi, even if they were more subtle and silent than most of the ninja in the village.

“Interesting hobby.”

“Ah,” Tenzou bobs his head in agreement, before offering hesitantly, “I find it satisfying to… build something. To create something new with my hands, something useful.”

Hashirama stepped forward, put in hand on Tenzou’s shoulder and said, “I think you’ll fit in. The village would benefit from your contributions.”


End file.
